


[旼弘] Summer only we know

by yyccc



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:49:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26248216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yyccc/pseuds/yyccc
Summary: 台味設定陣頭從業人員×good lil boy 高中生
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong/Song Mingi
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

01  
-

好熱。  
即使喜歡夏天，宋旼琦也不禁覺得熱得太誇張了——現在才五月耶，五月，但溫室效應下的小島早已突破35度，毒辣的太陽曬得他全身不停冒汗，他小聲罵了句髒話，心情煩躁的程度隨著體溫直線上升。

大街上一片空蕩，畢竟禮拜一下午這種時間，會出現在徒步區的年輕面孔，只有翹課出來玩的小混混，或是如他一般，國中畢業後即過早脫離學生生活的少數族群——年齡即將邁入18的他，卻已經是資歷3年的中生代陣頭從業人員。  
努力忽略炎熱天氣帶來的不舒爽感，他想著肩頭的刺青有點褪色了，要不要去補個色呢？邊信步轉進了昏暗狹窄擠滿刺青店的小巷，卻意外碰到了一個小小的驚喜。

巷口正在上演已經許久不曾遇過的，老套的街邊勒索場景。幾個頭髮像稻草一樣黃、穿著不知名校服的學生，圍著一個人叫囂著。被包圍的那人個子實在太嬌小，難以看清，以致於宋旼琦費了一點勁才確認，應該是個男孩。

「x，好學生在這種地方幹嘛，偷翹課喔，錢拿出來，不然就跟你們學校講喔。」一群不良少年邊嘻笑邊伸手推了被圍起來的男孩。

勒索什麼的倒是不打緊，如果是平常的宋旼琦，八成會當作沒看到，直接走過，然而這條巷子實在太窄了，眼前的勒索鬧劇堵死去路，讓想要趕快到店裡吹冷氣的他十分不快。

他伸腳踹翻路旁的垃圾桶，巨大的聲響讓不良少年集團瞬間噤聲。  
「閃開啦，在這裡擋路。」  
「x，你是三小」黃毛少年劈頭就是一句髒話，拳頭也同步舉起。  
「你才是三小，叫你讓路....！」腳長的優勢就是能夠確保安全距離，宋旼琦在拳頭抵達眼前之前，就一腳朝對方肚子狠狠招呼下去。  
被踹飛倒地的不良少年痛苦的哀嚎，其他幾個同夥伴邊罵髒話邊咒罵遇到瘋子，攙扶著挨上一腳的倒楣鬼走了，場地清空，宋旼琦這才看清楚方才在人群正中央被圍著勒索的當事人。

好小。  
國中生？  
這是宋旼琦腦海浮現的第一個念頭。

看起來十分稚嫩的黑髮男孩穿著鬆垮垮的土黃色制服，一臉平靜，絲毫沒有被勒索應有的恐懼神情，盯著呆站的宋旼琦額頭上斗大的汗珠，開了口。  
「謝謝。」  
「喔.....」宋旼琦被意料外的道謝弄得怔愣，不知道怎麼接話，只能發出無意義的狀聲詞。  
「請你吃東西？」男孩笑了笑。「反正錢包原本也是要被他們搶走。」

-

男孩問他要吃什麼，熱昏頭的他不假思索說要吃冰，他們走到街角距離最近的冰店，點完餐，店裡阿姨怪訝地悄悄瞥了一眼這奇特的組合。

兩人默默無語等著雪花冰上桌，宋旼琦覺得空氣瀰漫著微妙的尷尬，只好開口搭話。  
「阿你是不用上課喔。」口拙的他硬擠出來乾巴巴的問句，反而使氣氛更加尷尬了。  
「阿我是不能翹課嗎？」男孩沒好氣的白了他一眼。  
「小朋友翹什麼課啦，好好念書。」也不知哪來的立場，他老氣橫秋的隨口說教起來，男孩扯起嘴角哼笑了一聲。  
「小朋友咧....搞不好我還比你大。」  
「哈哈哈哈哈哈怎麼可能，你說笑話喔，看你穿制服，國中？還是高一？」  
「我去年年底滿18。」  
宋旼琦瞬間閉嘴。  
幹，這個長的像國中生的傢伙18了？還真的比我大，他莫名感到一絲不甘心。  
「你呢？」男孩玩著手上的塑膠湯匙，漫不經心的反問。  
「......快18。」  
「喔，可愛的小弟弟，好像應該叫我一聲哥齁？」  
「幹三小啦誰要叫你哥。」他語氣兇惡地回話，配上並不和善的長相，足以讓一般善良市民嚇得哆嗦，但眼前的男孩簡直像是少長了一條神經，非但不害怕，還吃吃地笑了起來。

雪花冰終於上桌，等了很久的宋旼琦馬上狼吞虎嚥起來，男孩看著宋旼琦的芒果冰，露出有點懊悔的神情。  
「可惡，我也應該要點芒果的...」  
「你吃啊，反正你出的錢。」  
下一秒，男孩的湯匙就伸過來，不客氣的挖走了他碗裡的半球芒果冰淇淋。  
他看著男孩心滿意足的進食，一邊想著這傢伙的手也好小，超小。真的18歲？不要鬧了，騙人的吧？

男孩大方的把自己的草莓雪花冰推向桌子中間跟宋旼琦分享，他們有一搭沒一搭的說著沒營養的垃圾話，方才陌生的尷尬很快就被奇妙的親近感給取代，他得知了男孩高三，心血來潮翹課跑來想穿個耳洞。  
「阿你不會自己針穿過去就搞定喔？」拜託，耳洞還要找人穿，是多嬌貴，他忍不住嗤笑。  
「可是我想打在這裡。」男孩指了指自己耳朵內側凹陷進去的耳窩處。光看就覺得好痛，宋旼琦不自覺地皺了皺眉。

聊著聊著，冰也吃完了，兩個素昧平生的人，接下來好像也只能揮手說聲再見，拍拍屁股走人。宋旼琦卻奇怪地留戀不捨，不想就這樣平淡收場。  
「阿你等下要幹嘛」  
「我要去補習」  
「阿我可以載你去啊」  
「你不是還沒18嗎，無照駕駛」男孩笑著搖搖頭，背上看起來很乾扁的墨綠色單肩書包。  
「那不然....不然加個賴？」你下次又遇到奇怪的人可以找我，他心虛地說著自己都覺得蹩腳的理由，男孩聳聳肩，爽快拿出手機跟他交換了帳號。  
手機跳出新聊天訊息的提示，他點開畫面，收到一張看起來可愛又有點討厭的貓咪打招呼貼圖。

「走囉，你騎車小心。」  
男孩笑著對他揮揮手之後，頭也不回地走了，傍晚的太陽稍微不那麼毒辣，宋旼琦站在原地，看著男孩的身影逐漸消失，把自己原本到這鬧區的目的忘得一乾二淨。

-

平常一起玩的朋友訊息轟炸要他陪吃飯，他騎著機車前往遠離市中心的方向，一直一直想著那個小小的身影，那個有點奇怪的，line上顯示名稱叫做「弘中」的男孩。

快炒店騎樓的座位杯盤狼藉，也沒在管成年不成年的問題，他們一群人吃完飯又叫了啤酒狂喝，鬧哄哄的，坐他隔壁的鄭友榮一如既往，聒噪的講話講個不停，宋旼琦聽得不太專心，反正又是那些要去跟隔壁宮廟死對頭拼輸贏的老套。  
「他家開跆拳道館了不起喔，只要我認真起來也是可以贏啦.....宋旼琦你今天為什麼都不理我！！」

他看了看手機顯示的時間，晚上9點多。  
補習班這個時間下課了嗎？應該要下課了吧，宋旼琦對學生的補習時間不太有概念。

『晚上要不要出去玩』  
沒頭沒腦的丟了一句訊息出去，很快就顯示已讀卻遲遲沒有回應，宋旼琦有點緊張的吞了一下口水。

『去哪』  
過了兩三分鐘，手機傳來震動，總算收到好像是答應的回覆，宋旼琦砰的一聲站起來，回過頭問鄭友榮。  
「欸，你有沒有多的安全帽？」  
「哈？安全帽？你要幹嘛！宋旼琦你是要去載妹喔！哈？為什麼都沒跟我說？你很不夠意思！！」  
鄭友榮一邊用高亢的聲音抱怨著，一邊遞了安全帽給他，他只低聲咕噥了一句「不是妹啦」，而兀自大聲嚷叫的鄭友榮顯然並沒有聽到。

TBC.


	2. Chapter 2

02

感覺到肩膀被輕拍，卻敵不過強烈的睏意，金弘中把臉深深埋進往桌上的外套堆裡。  
「弘中，起來啦。」頭頂上方傳來無奈的叫喚聲，伴隨對他肩膀的大力搖晃，他不情願的睜開眼睛。

「下課了。」  
「嗯。」

抱著外套，維持趴在桌上的姿勢，金弘中側過臉看著身旁正在收書包的朴星和。朴星和正努力往單肩書包最大限度地塞進各種課本，手上還提了一個袋子用來裝塞不下的補習班講義。

「你幹嘛不放學校櫃子就好？」每次看到都以為你是要搬家，金弘中忍不住碎嘴。  
「我又不知道自習的時候會不會用到。」朴星和回話的語氣洩漏濃濃的疲憊，推了一下滑落的眼鏡。金弘中不著邊際地想著這副眼鏡真不適合他，但是金弘中已經有點久沒看過脫下眼鏡的朴星和了——愛美的男孩從年初申請入學的理想科系落榜後，就沒再戴過隱形眼鏡也沒再在意過打扮，每天緊繃著一張臉，肅殺地捧著書，為了夏天的最後機會奮力一搏。

事實上，這個時候還坐在補習班教室裡的人不都是這樣嗎。在這場升學戰爭中，他們全都是第一場戰役的失敗者，沉悶無聲的氣氛和拖著腳步魚貫走出教室的身影，瀰漫著一股沮喪的氣氛，一種士氣和自尊受到重大打擊後，對自我產生懷疑的負面情緒大集合。而這是他們的日常，一直要持續到幾個月後的盛夏的，難以忍受的日常。

「真想逃到異世界。」他不自覺把心聲說出口，然而朴星和沒有搭理他。  
「你先回去吧，我還要去附近k中再念一下。」  
「好喔......」他看著好友宛若死人的蒼白臉色，擔心的話卻梗在喉嚨說不出口，只好以挖苦的口氣說了一句「睡眠不足的話腦細胞會死掉喔」，幸好朴星和接收到了他的關心，抬眼笑著揮了揮手，踩著沉重的步伐轉身離開教室。

嘆了一口氣，金弘中開始收拾桌面完全淪為枕頭用途的補習班講義，手機嗡嗡震動，跳出新訊息的提示。

『晚上要不要出去玩』  
他盯著螢幕，睡醒不久的混沌腦袋過了一下才回過神，意識到傳訊息的人是誰。

Line的最上方顯示著「琦」，後面跟著一連串又是火又是閃電的表情符號，是今天下午碰到的那個大個子。  
那人充斥著外顯的不良氣息，雖然交談之後覺得不是壞人，但隨便跟路上巧遇的七逃囡仔晚上出去玩？總有種會被捲進社會事件的不祥感。而且那個男的還沒有駕照。金弘中有些耿耿於懷的想著，未滿18歲是不能考駕照的，對吧，對吧？！

混亂的思緒拖慢了收拾東西的速度，補習班人員進來整理教室，看到他還在，開玩笑的說了一句「我知道你上課都在睡覺」，他點點頭，那人卻沒有要住嘴，「只剩幾個月了，努力一點吧！」

他覺得自己快窒息了。

一邊背上書包，他按開手機螢幕，回傳了一句『去哪』

但其實他並不在意。  
去哪都好，只要能逃離這令人窒息的日常。

-

他們約在補習班附近的便利商店見面，等人的時間比預想的要久，金弘中在便利商店買了一瓶比菲多，站在店門口邊喝邊發呆。

一輛造型有點可愛復古，但消光紫色烤漆車身隱約透露車主悶騷感的many停在金弘中前面。  
「等很久了？」宋旼琦摘下笨重的全罩安全帽問他。  
「還好。」  
「這附近有夠難騎，一堆單行道。」  
他接過宋旼琦遞過來的瓜皮帽，一邊戴上一邊好奇地觀察宋旼琦的機車。  
「你的車跟我想的不一樣。」  
「你想的是怎樣？」  
「就是很像路上很....高調....的那種？」他盡量選了溫和一點的形容詞，宋旼琦不客氣的笑起來。  
「你說像電子花車那種喔，拜託，你是不是對我有偏見.....不過我還真的有朋友把車改成那樣。」宋旼琦腦海裡浮現鄭友榮那輛彷彿七彩霓虹燈閃個不停，被改得面目全非的可憐坐駕。

夜晚的道路車不多，宋旼琦騎得有點快，掠過臉頰的風讓金弘中心情好了些。  
「所以你到底想去哪裡。」  
等紅燈的空檔，宋旼琦轉過頭問他，聲音隔著全罩安全帽，聽起來像是洞穴裡傳出來的。  
此前他們寥寥數語的Line對話裡，宋旼琦問他想去哪裡，他毫無想法，只回了『能在12點門禁以前回到家的地方』，對於縮小目的地的選擇顯然毫無幫助。  
「......能看星星的地方？」他只好沒頭沒腦的提出一個亂來的要求，聽見宋旼琦誇張的哼了一聲。

-

機車一路駛離市中心往山上前進，山路蜿蜒刁鑽，一個接著一個的髮夾彎，宋旼琦卻沒什麼減速，金弘中有些提心吊膽的抓住宋旼琦的紫色襯衫。  
「幹嘛，怕喔」前方傳來嘲笑聲，他大方的承認。  
「對啊好怕，你又沒駕照。」  
「你對交通規則很關心耶。」  
繞了不知道幾個彎，總算抵達小山丘的頂端，金弘中愕然看著眼前閃閃發光的金色超大佛像。

「這裡是哪裡啊？」  
「烘爐地啊.....阿你說要看星星又要12點回家，找不到啦，那種地方，想說阿不然看個夜景也好。」  
宋旼琦看著金弘中一臉茫然，反應更驚訝了。  
「你沒來過喔？」  
「我不知道這地方耶。」  
「不會吧.....你不是在地人嗎？！」  
「阿我就都市俗啊。」金弘中有種被小瞧的感覺，不自覺地扁了扁嘴。

從山頂往下看的都市夜景十分美麗，他們看累了就坐在宮廟台階上發呆，邊吃著廟宇販賣部買來的關東煮，宋旼琦看著嘴巴鼓起來努力咀嚼黑輪的金弘中。  
「你都補習到那麼晚喔，很認真耶。」  
「也沒有啦......」  
「很厲害了啦，我就不行，超討厭唸書，念完國中就不想念了，跑去跳陣頭，但是我以前成績蠻好的，我數學很好。」  
「喔是喔，九九？」  
「.....63？」  
身邊矮自己一個頭的男孩從悶笑變成大笑，宋旼琦聳聳肩，自己也跟著笑了起來。

-  
夜晚突發的出逃總歸要結束，時間接近十二點，在距離金弘中家裡第二個捷運站的地方，宋旼琦靠邊停下了機車。  
「我可以載你回家啊。」  
「不行，我爸這時間都會出來遛狗，被他發現我就死定了。」  
脫下安全帽的男孩沒有馬上離開，臉上寫滿了遺憾，宋旼琦不假思索地開口承諾。  
「以後再帶你出來玩啊。」什麼時候都可以，反正我很閒。他補了一句，金弘中張大眼睛盯著他，這次男孩沒客套地笑著拒絕他，小小聲的說了一句「你說的喔。」

TBC.


	3. Chapter 3

03

百般聊賴地坐在自家五金行櫃檯顧店，臨近收店的時間沒有客人，宋旼琦眼皮有點沉重，昏昏欲睡時手機突然震動，他點開訊息視窗，看到一張有些滑稽的人臉石像圖片。  
『？』  
『地理課本上的復活島石像』理應是正在補習班專心上課的金弘中秒回訊息，『覺得很像你ㄏㄏ』  
『......』  
宋旼琦瞪著手機螢幕上那張石像照，不太開心的喃喃自語。  
「幹，哪裡像啊......」

自言自語被越來越近的腳步聲打斷，他懶洋洋看向門口，皮衣皮褲穿得一身瞎趴的鄭友榮走進店裡。  
「欸等下關店去錢櫃喔，跟上次認識那一群，那個對你有意思的女的也在。」鄭友榮興沖沖的對他說。  
「我等下有事。」  
「又有事！欸宋旼琦你最近是怎樣！我告訴你，你就老實說出來，我保證不鬧你......你有這個了喔？」鄭友榮用很欠揍的表情舉起左手的小拇指晃了晃。  
「不是啦。」  
「幹，你不要在那邊用爛招騙我喔，不是這個的話是哪個，馬子？女朋友？七辣？要怎麼叫你自己選一個啦。」  
「幹我哪有那麼幼稚，就真的不是。」宋旼琦神情嚴肅的否認，雖然他平常最擅長的就是一臉正經的說幹話，但這次倒是發自內心，沒有說謊。  
就不是。  
但他也很難啟齒解釋是什麼。  
放著局不去、妹不把，理由是要陪新認識的乖乖牌高中男生出去玩，不要說是跟鄭友榮坦承了，他光是自己想到都有種丟臉的感覺。

自從奇妙的偶遇之後已經過了快一個月，他們形成了奇妙的默契，每週二、四金弘中有補習的日子，九點二十分下課，補習班附近錯綜複雜的單行道他已變得熟門熟路，最晚九點半金弘中就會在便利商店門口揮揮手，坐上他的機車後座。  
懶得想要去哪裡玩，他們索性不再耗費腦細胞，有時候只是去河濱公園呆坐著，或是跑去隨便一個夜市瞎逛。他們今天一時興起，跑去市區近郊爬山，步道階梯修得平整，並不難走，但金弘中還是爬得氣喘吁吁。  
「你體力也太差了吧？」  
「都是因為高三唸書啦......我以前有當過足球社守門員耶。」  
「騙肖，你那麼矮，三小守門員。」  
「瞧不起矮子喔，我比你靈活好嗎。」  
手腳並用爬上位於步道末段，網美熱門拍照景點的巨石平台，金弘中看著亮晃晃的都市夜景，若有所思的說，「我明天就畢業了耶，時間過好快。」  
「喔。」脫離學生生活太久的宋旼琦對這番感嘆毫無感覺，「是代表白天可以出來玩喔？」  
「......好像是耶？」

\--  
畢業典禮隔天，答應幫朴星和搬運學校參考書的金弘中一邊把書丟到教室地上的箱子，一邊想到昨晚畢業典禮結束後，班上同學去吃到飽火鍋店續攤的時候沒來由的集體感傷場景，記得要回家的時候，朴星和抱著他一把眼淚一把鼻涕說個不停，「嗚嗚嗚，畢業了，好捨不得......」  
太荒謬了。  
他忍不住轉頭嘲笑朴星和。  
「你昨天是在捨不得個屁？畢業哪有差。」哭哭啼啼的隔天，兩個人依然穿著制服在熟悉的教室裡見面，給人一種一切都沒改變的錯覺。  
「哪沒差，我怕你考不上大學啊。」  
溫溫柔柔的男孩要嗆人的時候嘴巴倒是超賤，被踩到痛腳的金弘中狠狠瞪了朴星和一眼。

朴星和在學校的參考書竟然可以累積到兩個紙箱的量，兩人抱著箱子走向補習班的路上，朴星和不抱希望地問道，「你等下應該沒要留下來唸書？」  
「不要啊。」  
「欸弘中，你不能說話不算話喔，說好考上同一個學校然後住一起當室友......」猶豫了一下，朴星和還是扭扭捏捏地表達了對好友升學前景的擔憂。  
「會啦，你也會考上你第一志願，不是還說一上大學你就要gay bar出道？」  
「噢......說到這個，我最近照鏡子都覺得醜到不想看，好煩喔現在我就是個沒人會喜歡的書呆子，但是一考完我馬上要重新整頓自己，我想練那種很厲害的腹肌.....」  
金弘中趕忙打斷朴星和的滔滔不絕。「練出來可以不用給我看謝謝。」雖說他當初對於好友的出櫃毫無困難的接受了，但每次聽著朴星和肆無忌憚對他詳細描述各種賣弄風騷的計畫，還是讓他有種不知怎麼反應的尷尬感。

義氣相挺的搬家活動結束，時間已接近中午，他走到了老地方的便利商店門口。  
『結束了 肚子餓』  
『等我10分鐘』  
「嗨。」  
自從初見面以來，他跟宋旼琦第一次在白天見面，感覺有點新奇。正午的太陽過於刺眼，金弘中瞇起眼睛，慣性接下遞過來的安全帽後，才發現長得不太一樣。  
「咦，這什麼？」  
「送你的，畢業禮物。」宋旼琦笑得有點欠揍。  
「......幹嘛挑這個圖案的，很幼稚耶。」金弘中抗拒的拿著那頂小小兵圖案的鮮黃色安全帽。  
「你就長得很像它阿，你台灣小小兵。」  
「屁咧，宋旼琦你是不是記恨我說你像復活島石像。」  
就這樣，戴上那頂黃到誇張的安全帽，金弘中莫名的覺得有點丟臉，在機車後座死命縮著身體，不敢抬起頭。

\--  
他們到離金弘中學校並不遠的水餃名店吃飯，在露天座位吃著熱騰騰的水餃還配酸辣湯，宋旼琦覺得自己快蒸發了。  
「幹，好熱......」  
「那你不要吃啊。」  
「幹，我這個人不浪費食物。」  
「好像快下雨了？」邊剝著生蒜頭，金弘中看著遠處一片黑的天空。  
「應該不會那麼雖吧。」

結果就是有那麼雖。  
吃完水餃，天色越來越黑，才騎上車沒多久，甚至還來不及離開水餃店所在的夜市區域，午後雷陣雨就跟臉盆倒水一樣嘩啦啦的落下，偏偏宋旼琦車上沒放雨衣，兩個人瞬間就被淋到全濕。  
「雨太大了，先去我家啦，我家在附近。」  
大雨聲中金弘中聽到前方不太清晰的話聲，喊了一聲「好」，接著機車迅速鑽進陰暗的巷弄中，最後停在一處老房子的騎樓。  
「這我家」宋旼琦指著一片昏暗，看不出來有沒有在營業的五金行，「先去樓上。」  
打開店旁不起眼的小鐵門，沿著狹窄的樓梯上到空無一人的二樓，宋旼琦穿過客廳，帶金弘中走到自己的房間。  
「哇靠真的好濕。」  
兩人從頭到腳都濕到在滴水，宋旼琦丟了一句「我去拿毛巾」就走出房間，留下金弘中好奇的東張西望。

宋旼琦的房間擺設出乎意料的簡單，一張單人床、老舊的衣櫃，角落擺著不知道寫著什麼的宮廟旗子，靠牆的層架看起來有點灰塵，上面推著凌亂的遊戲光碟和雜誌；房間裡沒有冷氣，只有在地上擺著一台小小的電風扇。  
「不熱喔？」  
宋旼琦再度走進房間的時候，已經換了衣服，一邊遞給他大毛巾一邊打開電風扇。  
即使下雨了天氣依然悶熱，窗戶大開也無法疏散房間的蒸溽氣息，電風扇送出的熱風反而讓人覺得更加心浮氣躁。

「為什麼有遊戲片沒電腦？」  
「電腦被我弟搬到他房間了，哼，算了，反正現在我也沒在玩。」  
宋旼琦坐在床沿看向金弘中，金弘中仍背對著他，兀自仔細研究著層架上擺放的陳年遊戲片，視線所及處，男孩頭髮與襯衫之間露出的一截後頸吸引了他的目光。

好不容易用浴巾使勁擦乾了頭髮和脖頸，但或許是太熱的關係吧，一滴汗珠又悄悄從金弘中的髮根處，沿著白皙的後頸流下。

宋旼琦站起身，著魔似伸出手，像是要抹去那滴汗珠似地，手指輕輕滑過金弘中的脖子，金弘中宛如定格一般沒有移動，他靠得再近了一點，視線往下正好看到男孩的髮旋，即使看不清楚男孩的表情，卻能看見那兩片過長的睫毛像蝴蝶振翅一般輕顫著。然後金弘中抬起頭，仰視著他，大大的眼睛裡寫滿了緊張，卻沒有抗拒或迴避的意思。

他低下頭，吻上嬌小的男孩略帶顫抖的薄薄雙唇。

TBC.


	4. Chapter 4

04

宋旼琦碰觸他嘴唇的動作是那麼輕而短暫，金弘中甚至來不及細想是什麼感覺，而幾乎要懷疑那只是個不小心發生的意外。  
他有點遲疑的轉過身看著剛才親吻他的高個子。  
宋旼琦看起來好像有點後悔、有點尷尬，有點想跟他解釋什麼，所以金弘中吃力地踮起腳尖，決定用自己的嘴唇堵住那些尚未說出口的話。

任由金弘中吻著自己，宋旼琦想著這該不會是這傢伙的初吻吧。男孩在他唇上落下的親吻是那麼笨拙、生澀，但感覺得出來其中的努力，他伸手扣住金弘中的後腦，舌頭侵入對方的口腔，半強迫地與金弘中交換著唾液，優等生的學習能力很好，過了一會金弘中就模仿起宋旼琦的動作，伸出舌頭與之交纏。他的另一隻手往下游移於金弘中的腰背，方才被雨淋濕的制服還濕黏黏地附著於男孩的身體上，他有些不耐地轉而單手解起金弘中的制服扣子，三兩下把那件礙事的襯衫丟到地上，然後索性連其下的制服褲頭也一起解開了往下扯。  
「......不公平。」在喘氣聲與嘴唇相觸的嘖嘖水聲之間，金弘中還硬要抽出空檔對他抗議。「你還穿著衣服。」  
他嗤笑了一聲，從善如流地稍微退開，脫起自己的上衣，露出左肩延伸到胸口的半胛老虎刺青。早一步被他剝光的金弘中不知所措的呆立在一旁，他拉著男孩的手臂往後跟他一起倒在床上，然後繼續接吻、互相胡亂撫摸熟悉著彼此的身體。

太過緊密的身體距離讓宋旼琦可以感受到金弘中已然抬頭的性器，然而他自己的也是，下半身充血腫脹得微微發痛。金弘中略帶猶豫但大膽地伸手套弄著他的陰莖，出其不意的快感讓宋旼琦罵了一聲髒話，他從金弘中肩頸交會處的小痣一路往下舔咬那對粉紅色的乳頭，金弘中扭動著身體，下體磨蹭著他的腿間，依循原始的本能尋求著更多一點的快感。  
僅只被手指伺候性器的快感對宋旼琦而言顯然不夠，他的手掌往後伸，用力揉捏金弘中的臀瓣，將手指探向其中的後穴。他嘗試著將食指放進去，但那裡實在太過乾澀，加以金弘中的身體感受到異物入侵而本能性地僵直，他甚至連一個指節都放不進去。

啊，對耶，混沌的腦袋反應過來，因為不是女孩子的關係，金弘中的那裡當然是不會有什麼自動分泌出來的液體可供潤滑。  
「等等。」宋旼琦起身從衣櫃深處撈出沒用完的KY和保險套，戴上保險套後擠了一大坨透明的潤滑液，繼續進行剛才失敗的探索工作。手指頭在潤滑液的幫助下順利滑進過於狹窄的甬道中，身體的主人依然緊繃著，他安撫似地親了親金弘中的額頭。  
「你放鬆一點。」

\--  
金弘中能感受到，漫長的擴張工作幾乎耗盡了宋旼琦的耐心，即使他顯然還沒適應放入身體的異物，宋旼琦還是很快放進第二根、第三根手指，隨意抽送了幾下之後，就把他的身體翻過來，讓他趴跪在床上，直接用粗長的性器操入了他的後穴。  
他緊抓著床單，雙手用力到指節微微泛白，背後正在操幹他的男人顯然忘情沉浸在自己的快感中，力道粗暴而不留情。上半身已無力支撐地癱倒在床鋪，比起快感，金弘中感受到更多的是撕裂般的疼痛，臉頰處濕涼涼的，是他自己的眼淚和汗水弄濕了床單，又沾到了臉頰。隨著宋旼琦抽插的頻率，身體也跟著搖搖晃晃，他覺得自己彷彿快要滅頂的溺水之人，唯一能做的事是勉力地保持清醒， 不要就這樣失去意識。

宋旼琦抓著金弘中的腰臀，一下又一下的撞擊著，男孩未曾被開發過的後穴又緊又熱，而他只是一心想進入得更深、操得更用力一些。  
「....旼琦、宋旼琦......」  
聽到金弘中小小聲的叫著他名字，他從衝昏頭的快感裡稍微恢復了一點理智，放低身體靠近背對他趴著的男孩。  
「可不可以、抱抱我」  
金弘中帶著濃重的鼻音發出微弱的請求，宋旼琦暫時抽出性器，把人翻過來，接著就看到金弘中那張哭得雙眼紅腫、佈滿淚水的臉，他頓時有點慌了手腳，只得面對面將金弘中抱進懷裡，像是示好道歉似地沿著男孩的肩頸來回舔吻著。然而他實在克制不住自己的慾望，又再度就著互相擁抱的姿勢重新進入了金弘中裡面，這次宋旼琦有忍耐著把動作放輕放慢了些，金弘中雙手攀附著他的脖子，就像溺水的人抓著浮木一般，靠著他的肩膀淺淺的呼吸著，他一隻手扶著金弘中的背，另一隻手往下邊撫弄男孩因疼痛而疲軟的性器。

前端給予的刺激和變得稍微體貼的操幹節奏，讓金弘中終於覺得稍微舒服了一點，又或者是他終於對於持續的疼痛漸漸麻痺。擁抱的姿勢讓宋旼琦的性器頂得很深，那裡面的某個點讓他的身體像觸電一般輕輕抽搐了一下，被宋旼琦握著的性器前端開始斷斷續續射了出來，他裡面的肌肉收縮著，依稀聽到宋旼琦粗喘著氣罵了一聲髒話，伴隨著短促的呻吟聲在他的裡面解放，然後他就陷入了黑暗香甜的無意識中。

\--  
再度張開眼睛的時候周圍一片漆黑，金弘中試著移動身體，立刻感受到下半身傳來的陣陣鈍痛，他環視四周，宋旼琦不在，誰都不在，被脫下的制服用衣架就著牆邊的層架隨意掛放著，他勉強站起身，走去摸了一下還有點濕的制服。

難不成，現在應該穿上衣服默默走人嗎，金弘中心裡有點沮喪的閃過這個念頭，正在猶豫的時候卻聽到門外傳來上樓梯的腳步聲，他趕緊躲回床上，把自己從頭到腳埋進薄薄的棉被裡，腦袋一片空白的想著要是等下有不認識的人走進來看到他，該怎麼解釋。

「怎麼包成這樣，你不熱嗎？」  
隨著房間電燈打開的光亮，他聽到熟悉的低沉聲音納悶的發問，然後他從棉被裡露出頭來，看著宋旼琦提著一堆食物和飲料走近他，對他笑了一下。

\--  
他坐在床邊吃宋旼琦買回來的鹹酥雞，身上穿著宋旼琦從衣櫃隨手拿給他的白色T恤，上面還印著斗大紅色楷體的「興安宮」字樣。

「你是把整攤都買回來了嗎？」買回來的食物整整裝了三個塑膠袋，金弘中先吞了一塊鹹酥雞，再從另一個紙袋裡叉了一顆小湯圓，亂無章法的吃著。  
「我不知道你喜歡吃什麼。」宋旼琦撕開吸管套，把吸管插進飲料後遞給他，他喝了一口覺得中了大獎，是多多綠，不自覺露出滿意的微笑。宋旼琦挨著他坐下，邊吸著手中的珍奶，邊含糊不清的發話，「我也要。」

金弘中用手裡的竹籤叉了一塊甜不辣，不管宋旼琦還在嚼著珍珠，硬往人家嘴裡塞。  
「欸，等一下啦，這樣味道很奇怪...」  
「管你的。」  
宋旼琦悻悻然的被迫吃下配著黑糖珍珠的甜不辣，他看著那吃癟的表情笑得更加開心。  
「笑屁」  
宋旼琦話聲剛落，金弘中就感到嘴唇傳來溫熱的觸感，宋旼琦選擇用最直接的方式讓他感受口腔裡的奇怪滋味，他邊笑邊跟宋旼琦接著吻，覺得交換著的吐息裡帶著一點九層塔的味道。

TBC.


	5. Chapter 5

05

畢業到大考還有約莫一個多月的時間，金弘中原本打算自己在家唸書，但被過度擔心他落榜的朴星和死纏爛打說服後，還是報名了最後一個月的指考自習班，報名時自習班已經開課，他索性跟補習班隨便找了家裡有事的藉口，讓自己再晚一個禮拜被關進去。

偷得的最後一週假期，他跟宋旼琦不再花時間商量要去哪玩這種無謂的事，反正不管怎麼討論，最終目的地都是宋旼琦房間的床上。如果只能以一句話涵括青春期男生的特徵，那麼「精蟲衝腦」應該會是其中的最大公約數，所以當兩個健康的青春期男性碰在一起，那自然就是可預見的，精蟲衝腦程度直接加倍。

這個禮拜到底做了幾次？  
又一次射完精的聖人時間，金弘中懶懶趴在宋旼琦身上試圖計算，但數到一半就決定放棄，流了太多汗覺得口感舌燥，他卻連伸出手去拿床邊礦泉水的力氣都提不起勁，轉而研究起宋旼琦左肩那隻黃黑交錯的猛虎刺青。  
「感覺很痛。」蔓延到腋下跟乳頭的大片刺青，簡直像是故意一樣，盡挑著人類最敏感脆弱的皮膚部位下手。  
「超級痛，而且我還蠻怕痛的，那時候我才幾歲啊，好像15還16吧，我刺的時候好像有哭，分好多天才刺完。」宋旼琦回憶起刺青時的地獄體驗。  
「那幹嘛硬要？」難以想像兒童時期宋旼琦當時決定刺這鬼東西的心情，他忍不住疑惑的發問。  
「就....大家都在刺啊，看起來也蠻帥的，所以就想說，刺就刺.....如果沒一起的話好像我很沒用一樣。」  
「你意外是個從眾的人耶。」  
「啥啦，聽不懂。」  
「就是......就是你不想跟大家不一樣？」  
金弘中沿著那隻老虎的輪廓，像隻貓咪一樣用舌頭仔細舔過一圈，然後停在刺青中間突起的乳頭張嘴咬下，被攻擊的宋旼琦發出痛苦的「嘶」聲，用力捏了一下他的屁股。

\--  
「鄭友榮說你最近很奇怪。」  
一頭亞麻金長髮、戴著兩層假睫毛，穿著超短熱褲和細肩帶背心的女孩，托腮坐在櫃檯前看著他。  
「前一陣子就有奇怪，這一兩個禮拜變得更奇怪，都不跟他出去了，電話也不接。」  
「還好吧，他還跑來找妳說，太無聊了吧，沒話找話說，想把妳喔？」  
「怎麼可能.....他來我也不要好嗎，阿你是交新的了？」  
「沒。」  
「哼，我想也是，如果你是那種放鳥朋友的馬子狗，我們哪會分手。」

金弘中被關進補習班以後，宋旼琦久違的閒了下來，無所事事地晃進徒步區常去的店買衣服。顧店的女孩是幾個月前分手的前女友，當時好像是衣服買一買，就莫名奇妙認識、搞上了，然後再莫名其妙的分手。那女孩總愛罵他沒有心，他也不是很在意，反正女人不就這樣？

「你那時候根本就只是想跟我打炮吧？」  
刺探他的八卦未果，女孩又開始翻起兩人交往時的舊帳，他懶得回應，在店裡逕自挑起衣服。沒看到自己想買的衣服，倒是櫃檯附近玻璃櫃裡的耳飾吸引了他的注意力，兼賣男女服飾的店面，耳飾也分兩邊陳列，有一對小小的耳環，一看就是可愛女生會戴的，金屬材質的白色小雛菊耳環，他卻莫名覺得很適合金弘中。

「我要這個。」他敲敲玻璃櫃，指著那對耳環，女孩震驚的看著他，第一次洩漏了可稱為受傷的真實情緒。  
「你交新的了吧？」  
「就跟妳說沒有。」  
宋旼琦心裡想著，真的沒有，因為那傢伙不是，不是女朋友、七辣、馬子或類似的什麼，什麼都不是。  
「是在騙鬼，你一定是交新的了吧，在哪裡認識的，長什麼樣子？」  
女孩歇斯底里地質問他，他被問得有點心虛，用不耐的口氣堵住源源不絕的問句。  
「媽的就跟妳說沒有，妳是發什麼瘋，干妳屁事，問問問一直問，是以為妳還是我馬子嗎？」  
那女孩沉默了，吸了吸鼻子，拼命忍住眼淚，接過他遞來的鈔票，幫他包好耳環之後，用幾乎細不可聞的聲音說了一句「因為你從來沒買東西送過我」。

\--  
所以說，他們是「什麼」？在第一次發生關係，乃至於而後再一次、無數次的發生關係時，金弘中的腦海時常浮現這個問題。  
他想，他知道他們是什麼，或是說，他知道自己對宋旼琦想的是什麼，但心裡總有個類似直覺一樣的聲音告訴他，不要問、不要說、不要思考，才是這個問題的正確答案。

大考以驚人的速度逼近眼前，轉眼間白板上的倒數天數就從30變得剩下不到20，他坐在補習班的塑膠椅上，揉揉因為維持同一姿勢低頭唸書超過10個小時，已經變得僵硬的肩頸，想著今天是禮拜六，決定放棄強制時間以外的自主留班時段。在課間10分鐘倒頭睡到不省人事的朴星和一定是會留下來的，看著朴星和冷到縮成一團的趴睡姿勢，他把自己的外套蓋到朴星和頭上，順便撕了張便條紙，寫上「我先走了」，壓在朴星和的筆袋下，拿著背包輕手輕腳走出教室。

「今天我家有人。」遞給他安全帽的時候宋旼琦聽起來有點遺憾的說道，於是他們久違的騎著車在外遊蕩。離補習班不遠的文創園區晚上正舉辦不知道是什麼的音樂節，現場有些文創攤位，還有個小舞台讓獨立樂團輪番表演，人潮聚集在小舞台前方，他們隨便買了點食物，往離舞台有段距離的草坪坐下。

已持續近一週的馬拉松備考地獄讓金弘中的疲憊到達了頂點，聽著遠處舞台傳來的輕柔樂聲，他覺得自己快睡著了。  
「欸，有東西要給你。」這時宋旼琦別扭的跟他說，遞給他一個小紙袋，「買東西的時候看到就順便買了。」  
他愣愣道了謝，邊問著「可以打開嗎」，沒等宋旼琦回答就順手把紙袋裡的東西倒出來，是一副花朵形狀的耳環。  
他拿著那對耳環仔細觀察著，心裡想著這是女生的耳環吧，宋旼琦在旁邊看起來不太自在，又好像期待著他的反應。  
「我又沒有耳洞。」他好不容易吐出了一句應答。  
「你不是想打耳洞？」  
「是沒錯......」

看著手中的耳環，金弘中無法克制地覺得開心，卻又同時感受到等量的不安襲來，把耳環放進背包之後，他深吸了一口氣。

「送我耳環什麼的，這樣很像是要交往耶？」他盡量用像是開玩笑的口氣對宋旼琦說，但是卻藏不住聲音微微的顫抖。  
「什麼交往.......都是男生，哪有什麼交往。」  
宋旼琦的聲音聽不出波瀾，他繼續問了下去。  
「那我們是什麼？」  
「......什麼什麼？」  
金弘中感覺宋旼琦在跟他玩文字遊戲，抬頭望向宋旼琦，對方卻別開眼神，迴避他的視線。

舞台上的一曲表演正好結束，台下響起稀稀落落的掌聲，他站起來，居高臨下的瞪著宋旼琦。  
「有種跟男的上床，沒種承認喜歡男人嗎，孬。」  
宋旼琦沒有回應。  
他用力推了宋旼琦的肩膀，又罵了一次，「我說你真的很孬！」但那人就像是石化了一樣，不回話，也不做反應。

金弘中突然覺得好疲憊、好委屈。  
「算了。」勉強擠出最後一句話，他趕在眼淚要掉下來以前，跑著離開了現場。

\--  
「他真的很渣，我是勸妳向前看啦，還有其他不錯的人啊。」例如我。鄭友榮在心裡補上這一句。  
意料之外接到女孩主動的聯絡，雖然是為了哭訴宋旼琦的負心，他還是把握機會把人約了出來，想著燈光美氣氛佳的音樂節應可大幅提升把妹成功率，一邊幫腔狂罵宋旼琦，一邊慫恿心碎的女孩考慮看看其他人。

正當講得口沫橫飛之際，有個比他矮一點的小個子迎面撞上來。  
「幹，搞什麼啊！」鄭友榮大著嗓門開罵，撞到他的人抬頭小聲說了對不起就想走，那小鬼看起來頂多國中吧，眼眶紅紅的，看起來心神不寧的樣子。  
「跟家人走散了嗎？」鄭友榮身旁的女孩問道。  
這麼大還走散不走散的，而且就算是國中生，也沒比他們小幾歲好嗎？鄭友榮在心裡瘋狂開幹，但想把的妹突然母性發作，他又能怎樣，只好跟著說了一句「對啊，需要幫忙嗎」。

這時候宋旼琦從遠處氣喘吁吁的跑過來。

「幹，金弘中，你幹嘛突然跑....」

認識宋旼琦超過人生長度的一半，鄭友榮第一次看到自己兄弟那麼手足無措的樣子。

「我可以載你回去啊」  
宋旼琦訥訥地對著那小鬼說，聽起來是那麼心虛又帶著點討好的意思。  
「不用了，我不坐孬種的車。」  
小鬼瞪著宋旼琦丟下這句話之後，就轉頭繼續往前跑上路口停靠站牌的公車，留下目瞪口呆的鄭友榮看著宋旼琦，忍不住發出「蛤」的一聲。

\--  
又是一個日常的出遊夜晚，坐在嘈雜的KTV包廂裡，宋旼琦忍不住再一次打開Line的訊息視窗，兩個月前發送給金弘中的訊息始終沒有顯示成已讀，大概是被封鎖了吧。

他們是什麼？金弘中問他的問題在心裡迴蕩不去，那時他沒有回答，是因為他不知道，但或許他一直都知道問題的答案，只是就像金弘中說的一樣，他是個不敢跨過那一步的孬種。

還記得金弘中的制服繡上的那個校名，於是他曾經騎車到那所學校的對面，像個傻子一樣盯著進進出出的學生們，然後突然想起金弘中已經畢業了，考大學了，或許還在這個城市裡的某個角落，又或者是到很遠的地方去了。

他們就這麼荒謬的結束了。  
不過，說是結束也很怪不是嗎？  
畢竟什麼都沒有開始，又何來的結束呢？

他搖搖頭，拿起桌上的杯子，仰頭喝下今晚的又一杯酒。

TBC.


	6. Chapter 6

06

颱風剛走的夏日海邊，萬里無雲，直射下來的刺眼陽光讓宋旼琦瞇起眼睛，他無奈掏出新買的墨鏡戴上，心裡第一百萬次咒罵起後方吵吵嚷嚷的鄭友榮。

「幹嘛一定要我來啦。」他對鄭友榮低聲抱怨。  
「來一下會怎樣，我對你夠好了好不好，讓你載奶最大的耶。」  
「幹，這不是重點好嗎？」  
「這哪裡不是重點？」鄭友榮一臉「不要裝了」的表情盯著他。

幹，好想睡。宋旼琦打了個大大的哈欠。

成年後的他被陣頭認識的大哥介紹，憑著體格不錯長相兇狠的優秀條件，轉職成了酒店圍事。高報酬高風險，外加凌晨五點才能下班的生活型態，讓他明明才做了一年多，就覺得自己老化得飛快，每天見到太陽的第一個念頭只有回家睡覺，偏偏隨著炎熱夏天的到來，鄭友榮擺脫單身的慾望似乎也跟著來到高點，好不容易約到幾個有興趣的妹子到海邊玩，於是不顧他夜班下班後完全沒睡累得要死，仍然強押著他作陪，進行青春洋溢的白天活動。

步行往沙灘前進的路上，宋旼琦心情惡劣，冷眼看著鄭友榮和其他幾個男生殷勤招呼著一群咯咯笑的女孩，每天晚上在上班場所看酒店妹看到麻木的他完全不想參與，盤算著等會在沙灘上佔完位子就要不顧一切倒頭先睡，這時不遠處吵吵嚷嚷的男生群體經過，他的視線隨意瞥過，卻被走在最後端那個熟悉又陌生的嬌小身影吸引了注意力。

男孩明擺著無奈厭世的表情，卻不減損稚嫩長相的可愛；染成了深藍色的頭髮，和鑲滿耳釘一閃一閃的耳朵，出格的打扮沒有讓男孩看起來成熟，反倒營造出如同動畫角色一般的非現實感。

宋旼琦差一點就要出聲了。

「弘中！」只是在他開口以前，走在前面的人回過頭，先一步地呼喚那個已經到了他嘴邊的名字，親暱地攬過男孩的肩頭。

\--  
走在一群歡騰的男大生隊伍最末尾，金弘中用手擦了一下從太陽穴滑落到臉頰的汗，拖著腳步，再度後悔起自己的一時心軟。

大考前兩週與宋旼琦不歡而散，遭遇失戀風波打擊的他，經過不眠不休的亡羊補牢，總算信守對朴星和許下的承諾，兩人一起考上了第一志願的名門大學，只不過朴星和成了商學院的菁英高材生，而金弘中則是吊車尾進了文組志願倒數的冷門科系。一切就像當初說好的一樣，他們成了室友，一起住在學校附近的小公寓，甚至還一起養了一隻貓，朴星和也如願在大考結束後重新整頓外表，練出了6塊腹肌的魔鬼身材，在同志的夜晚生活圈華麗出道。

只是，金弘中沒想到好友看男人的眼光簡直差到令人不敢置信。在一年來數不清第幾次目睹不同男人把醉得像爛泥一樣的朴星和扔進家門後，再也看不下去的他誠懇的提出了建議：「你不覺得你應該試著在夜店和酒吧以外的地方找真愛嗎？」

一時的惻隱之心和雞婆，最後的下場就是坑到自己——朴星和乖乖聽從他的建議，報名了大學同志社團舉辦的陽光夏日出遊聯誼活動，然後，也很順便的幫他報名了。

「弘中！」走在前面的朴星和回過頭攬住他的肩頭，討好的對他笑。  
「走開啦，很熱耶。」金弘中一臉嫌惡地撥開朴星和的手。  
「就陪我這一次啦，順便幫我鑑定一下.....難道你不希望我找到一個不爛的男朋友嗎？」朴星和頓了一下接著說，「而且你也該把握機會認識別人了吧，別老是想著初戀那個異男忘，跟異男不會有好下場的啦。」  
「我沒有想啊。」他對趕上前方人群的朴星和背影小聲反駁著，手卻像是嘲笑著自己的謊言，無意識地摸了一下耳骨上戴著的耳環，一個與他耳朵上其他耳環格格不入，有點突兀的，小小的白色雛菊耳環。

\--  
盛夏的海灘正逢旺季，到處擠滿了人，連找到一塊夠大夠平整的空地鋪上野餐墊都有困難，好不容易找到一塊位置不錯的據點，放好東西之後，金弘中堆起社交用笑臉，對包含朴星和在內的一票男生說道：「你們去玩，我在這裡顧東西就好。」

等到人都走了之後，他終於放鬆下來，呼了長長的一口氣。

聯誼活動暗潮洶湧的求偶氛圍，讓金弘中一路上簡直是不自在到了極點，好在像他這種沒身高、不運動、沒肌肉，宛如未發育小朋友的外貌，完全不是同志圈的主流口味，於是沒人在意他，他也樂得當個邊緣人，坐在被冰桶和衣服包包佔據的野餐墊一角，拿出手機打算看完最近追的漫畫連載。

「欸。」  
才享受10分鐘不到的悠閒時光，就被不速之客粗魯打斷，金弘中抬起頭，眼前站著幾個一看就知道來者不善的不良少年。  
「你可以搬走嗎，這裡我們要用。」  
「呃，可是是我們先來的。」  
「擦小你喔，叫你移去別的地方啦。」

在沙灘上找不到好位置的不良少年選擇直接物色落單又好欺負的現成選項，他瞄了一眼遠方玩得正歡的朴星和一夥人，看來是不會注意到後面發生了什麼事。  
該怎麼辦呢？  
正當他還在思考的時候，低沉的叫喚聲打破了僵持的局面。

「喂，金弘中。」  
那是一個他應該要非常熟悉，但是隨著時間過去，變得有些陌生的聲音。

裸著上半身的宋旼琦朝他走來，那具精壯的身體上除了原有的老虎半胛刺青外，彷彿嫌不夠一樣地又沿著手臂刺上彷彿袖套一般的繁複花紋，配上宋旼琦毫無表情，無比兇惡的臉，簡直就是昭告全天下自己是個道上兄弟。

「啊，喔，好久不見......」  
從沒預想過在這種奇怪的情況下再次相遇，金弘中完全愣住，迷茫地打了招呼，宋旼琦走到他旁邊，斜眼看了現場同樣呆住的不良少年們。  
「認識的？」  
金弘中還沒開口，不速之客們就識相地自動離開，頓時剩下他與宋旼琦面面相覷。

\--  
「你怎麼會在這裡啊？」金弘中在堆滿東西的野餐墊上勉強清出一塊空間，示意宋旼琦坐下來。  
「就....跟朋友來玩，剛好看到你。」接過金弘中遞過來的草莓冰棒，宋旼琦撕開包裝咬了一口之後含糊地回答，但事實是在路上看到金弘中之後，他的視線根本沒離開過眼前的男孩，一看到不對勁馬上就行動，這才有了方才的即刻救援。  
「說到這個，你也太容易遇到這種事了吧？」他想起兩人初次相遇的勒索場景，不禁覺得有點好笑。  
「啊我就雖。」金弘中洩憤似地大口咬下手中的乳酸冰棒。

「後來有考上大學嗎」  
「廢話，當然有，阿後來你在幹嘛」  
兩人有一搭沒一搭的交換著近況，只是畢竟當初散得突然，相遇得又太過措手不及，於是很快沒了話題，瀰漫著尷尬的空氣。宋旼琦偷偷端詳著金弘中吃著冰棒的側臉，一年的空白時間裡男孩似乎沒有什麼改變，只有耳朵上斑斕的耳釘昭告了一絲叛逆的氣息。

這傢伙怎麼把耳朵打得像蜂窩一樣啊，他心裡嘀咕著，視線停留在金弘中外耳骨那朵白色的小雛菊上。

「那個耳環」他開口，金弘中垂下了視線，「你戴起來很好看。」  
「謝謝。」  
「......那時候對不起。」  
「幹嘛道歉？」金弘中看起來也不是真的要問出理由，彷彿不想繼續這話題一樣，一直低頭看著自己的腳趾頭。

宋旼琦並不喜歡這種場面，甚至是有些害怕，他不喜歡必須卸下武裝、袒露心聲的感覺。但是他想著，這次不能逃避。既然中大獎一樣的重新遇到了，他必須把握機會，說出那些他因為沒能說出口，後悔了很久的話。

他深吸了一口氣。

「因為那時候不知道要怎麼面對，所以什麼都沒說，對不起。」  
「我後來覺得，我那時候應該喜歡你。」

「......嗯。」雖然是過去式，突如其來的告白還是讓金弘中慌張起來，焦慮地用手玩著早已吃完的冰棒包裝袋。

「還有就是......現在也是，到現在還是喜歡你。」進行著幾乎算是人生第一次的認真告白，宋旼琦說話的同時別過頭去，望向遠方的海面，完全不敢往金弘中的方向看。

「所以，所以...........要在一起嗎？」

\--  
太陽真的太大，揮灑青春汗水不過半小時，朴星和就覺得熱得受不了，他從海邊跑向沙灘佔好的位置，想著幸好有堅持今天要把冰桶背過來，這麼熱的天氣沒有冰棒和冰涼的礦泉水怎麼行呢？

離冰桶剩下近在咫尺的距離，他卻硬生生的停下腳步，瞪大眼睛看著眼前發生的事情，起初看到一臉凶相的男人對金弘中大吼，他甚至擔心的想著要不要打電話報警，但看著看著，他發現......事情又好像不是他想的那樣？

「幹，金弘中，你再說一次！」  
「我說我考慮一下。」  
「幹，你是有什麼好考慮，考慮三小，我都說了！」  
沒想到鼓起勇氣進行的初次真情告白竟然得到意料之外的回覆，宋旼琦氣到快說不出話，用兇狠的表情瞪著金弘中，可惜金弘中從來就不吃這套，那雙漂亮的大眼睛也不甘示弱地回看他。  
「你都拖了那麼久，一年耶，阿你能拖我不能考慮喔？」  
「幹，還不是因為你封鎖我！你要是沒封鎖我，搞不好更快啊！」  
相對於自己的氣急敗壞，看著金弘中沒有馬上回話，甚至還愉快地笑出聲來，宋旼琦沉默半晌，無奈地嘆了一口氣。

「......我知道了，你在記恨吧。」  
「我那時候真的很難過耶？」  
「金弘中，你個性真的很機歪」  
「阿你就喜歡啊？」  
「......幹，你真的很機歪。」

實在是口渴到受不了，朴星和戒慎恐懼的靠近事件現場，打斷了奇妙的對峙場面。  
「那個，你們繼續，我只是來拿個水。」  
兇狠的男子看到朴星和，嘖了一聲準備離開，卻又像想起什麼一樣突然回頭。  
「幹，那你至少可以先解我封鎖吧？現在馬上解啦。」  
「好吧。」  
「......那你考慮好之後跟我說。」  
「嗯，我再跟你說。」  
「想快一點啦。」  
「好啦。」

看著金弘中笑瞇瞇揮手把人送走，朴星和從冰桶拿了礦泉水猛灌好幾口之後，才從心裡的震驚平復過來，轉頭看向好友。

「......所以是怎樣，老實交代喔？」

\--  
在那之後的很長一段時間，金弘中都沒有逃過朴星和鍥而不捨的逼問。

「你也太過份了吧，金弘中，他那個身材......你吃很好耶......」  
大致了解事情經過以後，諸如此類的怨嘆持續了幾個小時，在金弘中甚至懷疑起朴星和對宋旼琦肉體意圖不軌的時候，朴星和終於累了，在回程包車的小巴上靠著他的肩膀沉沉睡去。

小巴行駛在台二線上，入夜後外頭一片黑暗，金弘中往外看，只看到了自己在車窗上模糊的倒影。

或許到了現在他終於能承認，那時候他很難過，真的真的很難過，於是他選擇把那個夏天的記憶釘在耳朵上，想著等到終於復原的那天，就可以把宋旼琦給他的回憶和送他的耳環一起扔進垃圾桶。只是，夏日初戀的溫度又怎麼能夠輕易遺忘？

但是或許從來就不需要勉強自己遺忘，因為原來並不是只有他一個人記得，宋旼琦也一直活在那個夏天裡，那個只有他們兩個人知曉的，炙熱無比的夏天。

放在腿上的手機發出震動聲，金弘中按開螢幕，訊息通知是久違的顯示名稱，宋旼琦顯然並沒有等待他「考慮一下」的耐心。

『我明天沒班 要不要出來玩？』  
『安全帽我沒丟』  
彷彿以資證明一般，宋旼琦還傳來了黃色小小兵安全帽的照片。

他看著手機螢幕忍不住露出微笑。

『去哪？』

他想，明天見面的時候，他會叫宋旼琦把那頂可惡的安全帽給扔了。

然後他會告訴宋旼琦，他考慮好了，關於他們到底是什麼。

他會對宋旼琦好好說出那個問題的答案。

Fin.


End file.
